


Lena gets to choose

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, POV Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Lena's true priority





	Lena gets to choose

**Author's Note:**

> Work is hell and I'm staying a little behind but I won't stop. I hope to be on schedule by saturday

Lena had a baby long before Kara. And she lived and died for that baby. Naturally, things were hard during the relationship of those two. L-corp always came first and Kara had to learn to live with it. Even after they got married. Both having handful lives but they were consumed in their love so one way or another they always found a way to overcome Lena's favouritism for L-corp. 

Two years after they wedding day Kara asked about children. Lena was taken aback

"Do you really think we would have the time for a baby?" Lena asked honestly 

"You promised me at least two children, you were on that boat before. What changed?"

"Life, Kara! L-corp is thriving more than ever. I won't have time to be a good mother"

"You won't be a mother by yourself... we could find the time together"

And it hit her. They were a team and Lena still was thinking as a one selfish person.

"You are right...God, Kara...I'm sorry. I want kids with you and we should start with that. I won't get pregnant immediately. We have time to plan" Lena said while hugging Kara

However, destiny always has different plans and Lena got pregnant at the first try. Kara said it was a joke from life to Lena the eternal planner. 

The pregnancy was moreover quiet. No big problems or emergencies and Lena was grateful for that. 

Their daughter Lizzy was two weeks old when Kara heard her for the first time. Her breathing during nights was irregular and she communicate that to Lena.

"She is a baby. Of course her breathing is different from adults"

Kara insisted with Eliza and she set off the alarms. Lizzy had underdeveloped lungs and everyday she was loosing the ability for selfsufficient breathing. 

Lena spiraled down. She set her mind thinking to be the worst not only mother but Human being on Earth. Not even Kara could help her to feel better. 

There wasn't conflict on her heart. Her baby needed her so she would be with her baby. Be damn L-corp and everything else. She was with her family and that was her only matter.

"I'll sell L-corp" she said the third day on a road sitting next to the incubator of her daughter

Kara almost spilled her coffee and talked Lena out of selling her baby

"No, Kara. My baby, our baby is inside that incubator and I need her and you alone to be happy. I'll sell L-corp" 

Many hours later, Kara finally convinced Lena to leave Jess in charge for a while to take distance but not completely from the company.

Never again, Lena divided her heart between work and family. Never again L-corp won a competition. Never again Lena lost another second without her family.


End file.
